There's a Nightmare in My Memories
by Dark'nLightAngel
Summary: Tidus has nightmares because of an unresolved issue, but the Guardianship doesn't find it annoying. They just want to help their friend; Perhaps Auron most of all. One-shot! No pairings!


Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiya! Sorry for not being very active as of late. Schoolwork, new games, summertime. Ya'know how it is, right? Right? -weak smile- Please don't be mad at meeee! I've almost got the next chapter for my multi-chapter YGO story done. I'm not making any promises on when I'll actually put it up, but I'm sure it'll be soon.

Wheee! Also, I've finally gotten Dirge of Cerberus, thanks to my dear friend YamiShiningFriendship! It was one of her birthday presents to me. -squee- She's awesome, go read her stories if you're into YuGiOh. ;D

Alright, getting back on track! This is my first, repeat, first attempt at writing FFX fiction, as well as a slightly new writing style. I haven't really completed the game, but I am playing it to it's fullest peaks. And I _do_ know all those little secrets. But I did my best to not put any real spoilers in this one-shot, as well as keep the characters as IC as humanly possible for me.

**Auron:** Are you done yet?

**Dn'LAngel:** Yep! Just gotta say that I don't own Final Fantasy X or you and any of the other characters and we can move on!

**Auron:** And you just did, onto the story.

* * *

**There's a Nightmare in My Memories**

* * *

Everyone knows that Tidus has nightmares beyond his control. Tidus knows that they know, and they know that he knows they know. They also know that Auron is the only one really capable of calming Tidus when such an occurrence happens, and that Tidus doesn't like to bother him.

So instead, they silently offer Tidus some much needed company on those sleepless nights. Nights when he doesn't want to be a burden to Auron by waking him up for a 'silly little dream'.

Kimahri would sometimes come out and sit with him under the stars, silently telling Tidus that he would keep any fiends away. Rikku would randomly come out of the Agency kitchen with two cups of steaming hot coco. She would set them on the table, where she and Tidus would talk about pointless things.

Sometimes, Yuna would join them, and slowly coax Tidus into the courage he needed to go knock on Auron's bedroom door. Other times, Wakka would come out and offer to Blitz with him, knowing that Tidus would readily agree and put his mind on the game rather then the nightmare. On rare occasions, Lulu would appear and simply offer to spell him into a dremless sleep, an out Tidus would immediately jump to accept. Anything to keep Auron from knowing and thinking him as a bother.

Auron would always know.

He would come retrieve Tidus from where he was laying under the stars a short ways from the campsite, passed out from sheer exhaustion, and carry him back to his sleeping bag. Every so often he would come into the Agency's lobby and chat idly for a short period of time before gently ordering Tidus, and whoever might be with him, back to bed; Sometimes offering for Tidus to return to Auron's room with him.

Other times he would simply watch the blond wear himself down playing blitzball, only making his presence known when Tidus started to collapse in the Auroch's locker room.. From there Auron would carry him back to the transportation sphere, and then to bed. Once or twice, he had even gone to request Lulu's assistance.

Sometimes, he wouldn't do anything at all, just wait for Tidus to give in and come to him, where Auron would allow him to crawl into the bed and curl up there; Carrying Tidus back to his own bed the next morning or, in the cases that they shared a room, simply leaving before he woke up.

It saved them both awkward feelings, and allowed Tidus to tell himself whatever he wanted by way of explanation. It also allowed Auron to continue on as if nothing ever happened, while the others would sometimes pleasantly ask if Tidus slept well. He would always nod, and thank them, never sure on who it was that had really helped him get through the night.

Tidus never offered to explain what the nightmares were about, and Auron never sought to ask. In Auron's point of view, it was Tidus' job to decide whether or not he wanted to come to terms with it, and when. If he did ever decide he wanted to talk and get over it, Auron would be there to listen.

So it came as no surprise to either Kimahri nor Auron when, one night at the Agency in the Calm Lands, there was a nervous knock on their bedroom door. Auron quietly set aside the sword he'd been sharpening and, to make it seem as if he'd been woken, removed his coat. He draped it over the end of the bed just as Kimahri stood from his place on the floor and answered the door.

There was a moment of silence between the three males, before Kimahri set a encouraging hand on Tidus' shoulder and vanished from the room. He wanted to give the two privacy, for the conversation ahead. Auron found himself to be just as grateful as Tidus most likely was.

"Did I wake you two up?" Tidus asked quietly, only entering the room completely when Auron beckoned him inside, closing the door behind himself. "I didn't mean..."

"You did nothing wrong." Auron stated gruffly, and for a moment Tidus thought he was annoyed. The very idea was wiped away when Auron moved over and gently patted the space next to him. "Do you finally wish to talk about it?"

There was silence between them as Tidus sat on the offered space, letting his legs hang over the edge like Auron's. He was greatly reminded of when he was a child. Sitting like this on the guest bed, Auron next to him, trying to explain that his mother had finally passed on and calm Tidus' frantic state.

Tidus had practically screamed that he didn't want to talk about it, any of it, shaking his head over and over. He didn't want to _know_ why his mother hadn't wished to keep living for _him_, after Jecht was gone. Didn't want to _talk_ about how every time she looked at _him, _she would break down in tears.

Auron had given in and let the subject drop. They hadn't spoken of it since, but every time Tidus would come to him crying in the middle of the night, Auron would silently let the kid crawl into his bed and curl up at his side. Every time Tidus woke up screaming, Auron had been there within seconds to calm him down and gently put him back to sleep.

But Auron had never asked again if Tidus wanted to talk about it. Tidus was grateful, because he never _did_ want to talk about that subject. Until now.

"...Yes."

**_Fin_**

* * *

So there you have it! I hope you all liked it, review and let me know what you think, yeah? Dn'LAngel signing out!


End file.
